Yogurt
Yogurt was a keeper of a power known as the Schwartz and he resided on the Moon of Vega, where he taught Lone Starr of the Schwartz. Biography The Dinks find Lone Starr, Barf, Princess Vespa, and Dot Matrix lost in the desert, and take them to Yogurt's temple. The group initially seems confused about where the Dinks are leading them. Once they see Yogurt, though, they become elated to meet him, having heard about his wisdom and power. Yogurt shows the heroes the Schwartz-ring, as well as various pieces of Spaceballs ''merchandise. He then agrees to translate the message on Lone Starr's medallion. Yogurt also teaches Lone Starr how to use the ring to lift heavy objects (namely a giant statue of Yogurt). After Dark Helmet kidnaps Vespa and Dot, Yogurt gives Lone Starr the ring, to help save Planet Druidia, as well as a fortune cookie to open later. Before Lone Starr and Barf leave for Planet Spaceball, Yogurt expresses hope that they'll all meet again in ''Spaceballs 2: The Search For More Money. Lone Starr eventually loses the Schwartz-ring during a battle with Dark Helmet. Yogurt immediately restores Lone Starr's confidence by telling him that the ring was nothing more than the prize of a Cracker Jack box, and that Lone Starr has the real Schwartz inside him. Lone Starr then tricks Helmet into blowing up Spaceball I. When Lone Starr and Barf open the fortune cookie, they receive a message from Yogurt telling them that Lone Starr's medallion is a royal birth certificate, declaring him a prince. With this news in hand, Lone Starr and Barf rush back to Planet Druidia in the Eagle 5, with help from a can of Liquid Schwartz that they also received from Yogurt. Once there, Lone Starr asks Vespa if she would like to marry him, and she accepts. Behind the scenes Yogurt is portrayed by Mel Brooks, writer and director of Spaceballs, who additionally appeared as President Skroob. Yogurt is a parody of Yoda from Star Wars. Trivia *The scenes in Yogurt's temple were filmed on the same soundstage where, in the 1930s, MGM shot the scenes in The Wizard of Oz where Dorothy and her friends meet the Wizard of Oz. Some other parallels also exist: **A young woman trying to go home (Dorothy/Vespa), a simple man sworn to protect her (Scarecrow/Lone Starr), a person made out of metal (Tin Man/Dot), and a humanoid animal (Cowardly Lion/Barf) link arms and slowly walk down a corridor **The humanoid animal (Cowardly Lion/Barf) nearly chickens out and separates from the group **The main denizen of the heroes' current location (The Emerald City/Yogurt's cave), someone renowned for magic and wisdom (Oz/Yogurt), uses fire and a deep-voiced, larger-than-life representation of himself (Oz's giant fake head/Yogurt's giant statue) to catch their attention **Once the heroes meet the person (Oz/Yogurt) in his true form, he tries to act humble while still doing what he can to help the young woman (Dorothy/Vespa) get home *The gold paint caused Mel Brooks to develop a rash, requiring him to take allergy medicine during the rest of the shoot. *When Yogurt tells Lone Starr about the birth certificate, he thanks Yogurt. His last line is, "You're welcome. And may the Schwartz be with youuuuuuuuu! Oh, what a world, what a world!" {This last part was said by the Wicked Witch of the West as she was melting away in The Wizard of Oz.} *Yogurt's rank on the 5-Man Band would be the Smart Guy, since he is very wise in teaching Lone Starr and translating the text of Lone Starr's medallion. Category:Individuals